clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dystopian: The Musical!
Dystopian: The Musical is a satrical, entertaining look at an alternate reality of misery and woe. What if Mabel Ruled Antaractica? This question, and oh so much more, are answered in this Broadway-style hit that has sold-out since it was first shown. Transcript Act I, Scene One: Welcome to the Regime! The curtain dramatically rises. We, the audience, see wreckage of once beautiful buildings on fire. To the right, there is a crashed helicopter. To the left, spilled Ditto. In the center, on top of a toppled Explorer statue, is a solid golden throne, with satin, velvety cushions of a brilliant scarlet color. Narrator (Mayor McFlapp): ...the bally future. The future is blinkin' bleak. No hope of joy. Since... since... since the day... wot a day, eh? An actor waddles in. He is dressed as Explorer, though the propellor hat is missing a rotor, and he is wearing a ripped, brown, peasent robe. He seems to be very sad. Explorer: (turning to the audience, somberly) Oh. Hello there. I see you're here for the Re-education, since none of you are used to the New World Order. Several more actors come out. Actor 1: Quite a shame that you've been annexed to the Mabel Regime. Actor 2: Well, we might as well fill you in. ---- Ironically happy music plays. Melody: Welcome to the Tipton, by Disney. Actor 1: Welcome to our regime! Actor 2: Where everything is sweet! Explorer: Report to the brainwashing or they'll hang you by your feet! (An actor dressed as Fred does a backflip onto the stage. His graduation cap is tattered, the tassel is missing, and he too is wearing a peasent robe.) Fred: Welcome to the Land of lord Mabel, this Land is where you will stay! Answer to Overlord Mabel, or the duengon is where you will lay! Actor 3: Because Mabel's bad, she will make you sad, your food will come in nine days! Explorer: At the Regime! It's your place to sslllavvveee!! (Actors 1 and two start dancing next to each other) 1 & 2: You are to serve Master Mabel, Mabel controls you all your days! Hard labor, sadness and statues! Explorer: You'll groom her on the next Tuesday! All: Spend your life and serve your strife, Mabel will rule you this way! Actor 1: (somersaulting) At the Regime! Actor 2: (stands next to throne, does a quadruple backflip onto the ground successfully) At the Regime! Fred: At the Regime! Explorer: Here's where you'll staaaaayyyy! (Fred, background: oh someone save us!) All: The Regime's where you'll spend your dayyys! Actor 3: Get used to it! (Music ends.) ---- Act I, Scene 2: The Grass is Greener... IN THE STILL-FREE COMMUNITY! Narrator: Now that you are acquainted with your new life in the Regime, wot?... Actor 3: (faking hapiness, doing it badly) Let's see what life is like outside the Annexed borders. ---- (Curtain Lowers) A quick intermission where creatures go and get their snacks. ---- The curtain raises once more, to show what is Outside the Mabel Regime. We can see a brilliant blue sky, clean, well taken lawns, bright, gleaming streams of water, and smiling faces of penguins and creatures NOT taken over by Mabel. To the far right of the scene is a HUGE, wrought iron fence with pictures of Mabel on it. Past the fence is a bleak, barren landscape. The sky is reddish-black, as common in dystopian lands, and there is an ENORMOUS statue of Mabel, twice as big as the house in Paridise, to the left. ---- Melody: The Gated Community, from the Big Idea Corporation. (Wait a bit, there's a narrator, THEN the song.) Narrator: (dialouge) ...and now it's time for Bally Songs with Explorer! The part of the show were Explorer comes out and sings... a bally song, wot? Narrator: (singing) ''There once was a slave, who lived in a hut, and this hut sat near what you see. To the left, ran a fence, the Regime's sole defense, next to a "Still Free Community"! (speaking) I say, this is quite a neat-looking neighborhood, wot wot? The slave, Explorer, is staring through the Fence. Explorer: Can you let me in? Can you set me free? I'm trapped in Death can't you see? Can I climb over, can I run in, to your Still Free Community? The citizens of the Still Free Community pay no heed. They come out of the house, dressed in traditional clothes of old, not the state-demanded peasent robes in Dystopia. Free Citizens 1, 2, and 3: OH, the Freedom Community is where we like to be! We ain't ruled by Mabel, so our lives are filled with glee; and when people look over from that atrocity they'll see, WHAT A HAPPY BUNCH WE ARE IN OUR NON-MABEL UNITY! Explorer sighs. Explorer: Um... Can you let me in? Can you set me free? I'm trapped in Death can't you see? Can I climb over, and can I run in, to your Still Free Community? Free Citizens 1, 2, and 3: OH, the Freedom Community is where we like to be! We never build stone-statues and our clothes are bought privately! When people look over from that atrocity they'll see, WHAT A HAPPY BUNCH WE ARE IN THE NON-MABEL UNITY! Explorer slaps himself. Free Citizens 1, 2, and 3: The Freedom Community, we think you will agree; is pleasently devoid of Mabel-built debrie! (Free Citizen 2, bass, background: L O L oh Z!) Free Citizen 1: (harmonic with the others below) The Freedom Community Free Citizen 2: (harminic in background with Citizen 1) Oh uuuunity Free Citizen 3: Our smiles are always wide, in the land that still is free! Free Citizen 2: (once again, background harmony) Smiles smile smile Free Citizens 1 and 3: When people look over from that atrocity they'll see, Free Citizen 2: (background harmony) they'll sstaaaand outside Free Citizens 1, 2, and 3: WHAT A SMILING BUNCH WE ARE IN THE NON-MABEL UNITY! Explorer (syncronized at once with Free Citizens): Can you let me in? Can you set me free? I'm trapped in Death can't you see? Can I climb over, and can I run in, to your Still Free Community? Free Citizens 1, 2, and 3: OH, the Freedom Community is where we like to be! We ain't ruled by Mabel, so our lives are filled with glee; and when people look over from that atrocity they'll see, Explorer: To the still Free Commu- Free Citizens: WHAT A HAPPY BUNCH WE ARE! Explorer: To the Still Free commu- Free Citizens: WHAT AH HAPPY BUNCH WE ARE! All: IN THE STILL FREE COMMUNITTYYYYYYYYYY!! Narrator: This has been Bally Songs with Explorer, wot wot! Citizen 3: Oh look! A peasent! Hi friend! Narrator: Tune in next time to hear Explorer say, wot: Explorer: OH, NOW YOU NOTICE ME! ---- NOTE Each time I add a new part, go to Talk:Dystopian: the Musical! and tell me about it! I WON'T CONTINUE UNTIL I GET THREE COMEMNTS PER ACT! The same people can comment on the new act, even if they did on the previous. Get to telling me! I may need ideas! --'TURTLESHROOM' *I DEMAND INTERACTION! Major Characters Fill in! Reception The play was an extreme hit in the USA and beyond, scoring 9.999999999999999999.... 9.9 with an overbar out of 10 stars in Booyah Reviews! Magazine. It profitted 1,300,000 Fish in two weeks, and by the next month had quadrupled that amount. Several reviews were made in Booyah Reviews! Magazine by various penguins around the continent. Here is what they had to say: See also * Mabel Category:Stories Category:Music